Where Did My Babies Go?
by Superhypercarrot
Summary: After the fatefull night in which Voldemort was defeated, James Potter, mad from the loss of his wife, who is in a coma, readily signs off his boys to Dumbledore for the greater good. The two boys are thrown into very different enviroments, unaware of the prophecy that links them. Eventual H/G
1. The Beginning

Two babies lay in a crib. One had several tufts of curly dark hair, the other several ginger wisps. Both had wide green eyes.

"Mama!" cried the dark haired baby, clapping his pudgy fists together cheerfully, the other began to laugh delightedly, the door swung open and a woman bustled in smiling, a bottle in each hand. The dark haired baby gurgled happily, and Lily Potter smiled. James was out with Sirius, despite his desire to stay with his family, Lily had forced him out to get some fresh air. He needed some time out. Slowly, she began to feed the two boys. Suddenly, there was a crash, the blood drained from Lily's face,

"No!" She gasped, wand in hand, she silently peered over the top of the stairs. Voldemort. Slowly, she returned into her children's room. Sealing the door, she swiped her wand along her arm,

"Seco." She whispered frantically, a long cut sliced along her arm and she bit her lip, dipping her finger in her blood, she began to draw a circle around her babies crib, murmuring words under her breath,

"Et spiritus in eis. parcet. sacrificium, bene datur, quia sanguis sanguinem. parcet. qui percusserit quaesiverit malum. Parcet, parcet, parcet." She drew another circle around herself. Just in time as the door burst open.

"No, not my babies! Take me!"

"Step aside you foolish girl!"

"No! No! Please! Take me!"

There was a flash of blue light and a high pitched cackle,

"Lets see how Potter fairs with you slowly dying before him," he walked to the babies, two identical pairs of green eyes gazed up at him fearfully. Voldemort smirked,

"One of you is capable of defeating me, eh? Lets see how the future savior deals with me now?" He pointed his wand at the dark haired boy,

"Avada Kedavra!" He cried, there was a flash of green light that struck the child. A soft golden glow surrounded the boys, throwing voldemort back. Harry began to sob from a wound on his forehead, in the shape of a lightening bolt. The very foundation of the house began to tremble and the walls began the crumble around them but the crib remained unharmed, a golden glow surrounded the crib and Lily Potter, who lay on the floor in a circle of blood.

When James Potter, Sirius Black and Dumbledore rushed back because of the alarms going off, Dumbledore was forced to tell the prophecy,

"A sacrifice, willingly given  
Shall spare the two boys.  
Born as the seventh month dies,  
Born to fight the dark Lord.  
One, certain of his light  
The other, unsure where his loyalties should lie  
One hailed savior  
The other hailed protector  
Bond of brotherhood fragile  
For one is strong but broken  
The other, manipulated and blind.  
They shall make the path for the future,  
Or they shall fight on the battle grounds  
And the dark heir shall rise triumphant."

There was a long silence after Dumbledore had recited the prophecy, James Potter, face oddly devoid of emotion, looked to Dumbledore for advice.

"James, Perhaps I should take the boys into my charge, to prepare them for their fate. James Potter nodded,

"Take them." He said, eyes never leaving the circle of blood in which Lily Evans nee Potter, had been thrown into a coma, which she wouldn't emerge from for years.

Dumbledore a child in each hand, took the twin boys to two very different locations. He knocked on number four Privet drive, and dropped off Damian, the auburn haired baby let out a wail at the separation from his brother, unaware that he would spend his childhood being bullied by his cousin, and live in a cupboard under the stairs. Dumbledore then travelled to Another house, the residence of one Mad Eye Moody, and dropped off Harry Potter.

"He's the brother of the boy who lived. Train him, I give you permission to do all you can to make him a warrior. He must look after his brother above all else." Moody nodded. Harry was snuffling, face a red mess of snot and tears as Mad eye Moody took him into his home.

Dumbledore walked away,

"The prophecy must be fulfilled." He muttered under his breath as he left, "It's for the greater good." He said, trying to calm his conscience.


	2. Harry: Age 7

The young boy with dark hair sat in a chair too big for him, with a book too advanced for him, and and expression too old for him. At the age of 7, the boy was working his way through book after book, with the constant support of his mentor, Alastor Moody. A beeping interrupted his silence and the boy glanced at his watch. Slowly, he placed his book down on the table and began to walk down the hallway, down the atairs, and into the basement. Moody was waiting for him.

"Sectumsempra!" He hissed as Harry entered,

"Protego." The boy cried, "Petrificus Totalus" the auror dodged the curse,

"Crucio!" He said, flicking his wand at the boy, Harry rolled out of the way, "Crucio, crucio, crucio" the boy was barely visible as he ducked and dodged unforgivable after unforgivable. Finally, Moody barked, "Stop." Harry froze. "Crucio." The man snapped, pointing his wand at Harry, who didn't move an inch. The curse hit him and the boy didn't make a sound. Only his eyes betrayed his agony at the curse. Dark emerald obs glistened with unshed tears as the curse that was known to drive people to insanity was held upon him. It had taken five years for him to get to this level of calm, and it would take several more before he could disguise his pain perfectly.

After about 10 minutes, Moody released the curse. Harry took a deep breath to stop himself from crying. Moody nodded approvingly.

"Good. Imperio!" Immediatly, Harry's mind was engulfed in a soft blanket of warmth. "Do a cart-wheel." Said a soft voice, it repeated the command several times. Harry hated this part,

"No." He said.

"Do a cart-wheel." The voice commanded.

"No!" The soft feeling in his mind began to change into a steady ache and Harry yelled, "I don't want to!" There was a sharp pain in his head then Moody's presence was gone.

"Good." The man said. "Go get some rest, you have to mingle with the rich kids later on today." Harry groaned, a ministry event meant lots of influential people and their children.  
Harry had to go, being the heir to the rather large Potter fortune, and so he could make connections on behalf of Damian Potter, the Boy Who Lived, when he re entered the wizarding world, so that he would have support from some of the more influential families.

Harry dashed up to his room, a small room with whitewashed walls and a neatly made bed. One of the walls was lined with shelves, filling with books that had caught Harry's interest. There was a soft hissing from Harry's pillow,

"Master!" Hissed Sept, the white snake slid across the covers of Harry's bed, it's smooth white scales glinting in the light. Sept was a White Albino Japanese Rat Snake, a trader had brought her into the country, and Harry, when taken to Diagon Ally on his birthday, had caught sight of her and fallen in love instantly. Alastor Moody was not a man who cared about 'dark traits' so apart from being shocked at Harry's ability, the man had harboured no ill feelings towards Sept, claiming as long as the snake didn't bite anyone, Harry could keep it.

"Hi Sept." Hissed Harry, he could hardly keep his eyes open, he boy flopped onto his bed, shutting his eyes. The snake curled around his arm, sliding up so that when she hisses, her tongue tickled his neck.

"Did he hurt you again?" She hissed angrily, Harry didn't answer and Sept let out a stream of angry hisses, but Harry was already fast asleep.

* * *

Several hours later Harry awoke, leaping from his bed, he dashed to the bathroom, glancing at his watch as he did so, he only had half an hour. He leapt into the shower, accidentally scalding himself with hot water. Once he was finished he tugged on his clothes, dark blue robes, formal. The collar made his neck itch, and the formal attire constricted his movement. He hated ministry events. Running a brush through his short dark hair, he hastily, excited his room and hurried to the fireplace, where Moody was waiting, a slightly amused expression on his scarred face,

"Cutting it a bit fine, I see." He smirked, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." He said, moody threw a handful of powder into the flames and Harry stepped in,

"Ministry Ball Room." He said clearly, and he was gone.

Harry stepped out of the flames gracefully. When he first used the floo, he fell on his face, leading Moody to make him practise flooing from one room to the next until he stepped out perfectly. Harry stepped to the side as Moody stepped through.

"Go mingle." Grunted the man, Harry nodded, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. He slowly approached a group of children about his age. A small girl about his age with pale blonde hair smiled at him.

"Hello." She said, her voice like a whisper on the wind, "I'm Luna Lovegood." Harry smiled charmingly, as he was taught, caught her hand, and kissed it gently,

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Harry Potter." He said, the girl nodded,

"I know." She said, "I have a feeling we're going to be best friends!" Harry smiled slightly, the girl was very strange looking, her eyes were a very wide blue, as though she was constantly surprised, and around her neck hung a butterbear cork necklace. suddenly, her eyes flickered to the left, a small smile tugged at her lips,

"Let's make a new friend." She said with a dreamy smile, catching Harry by the hand and tugging him towards a boy standing alone. Harry frowned as he was dragged along by the random girl. He had never seen her at a ministry function before, she wasn't the kind of person you'd forget in a hurry.

"Hello." She said to the boy, "I'm Luna Lovegood, this is Harry Potter, and we're your new friends." Harry was surprised to notice a faint blush colouring her cheeks as she said this, but didn't comment. The boy looked as confused as Harry felt  
"Neville Longbottom..." He mumbled, he cautiously glanced at Harry, who smiled politely, the boy returned it.

"Neville!" Interrupted a sharp voice, "what are you doing?" A large woman approached them.

"Nothing Gran." Said Neville,

"Exactly, I told you to make some friends. Not stand around doing nothing." The woman snapped and Harry looked at Neville sympathetically. The woman caught sight of Harry and Luna and her anger dissolved instantly,

"Hello dears." She said kindly, "who might you two be?" Luna smiled,

"I'm Luna Lovegood and this is Harry Potter." She said, the woman smiled, but her eyes lingered on Harry,

"You look just like your father." She said, Harry tensed, "but your mother's eyes, how is your brother?" Harry smiled guardedly,

"Damian is fine, he is being raised separately in order to receive all the training he needs for the future." The woman nodded.

"Indeed, any friend of Dumbledore's is a friend of mine." She said, and Harry relaxed slightly. After she'd left and people began to leave the event, Luna, who had stuck to Harry's side like glue, said,

"You shouldn't only think of Damian, you need to think of yourself too." Harry looked at her,

"What do you-" he began,

"Don't deny it. I've seen-" she paused as though she'd said too much, "Never mind." She said, "Will you come and visit me? Neville said he would too!" Harry smiled, despite her odd nature, he couldn't help but feel as though she too, hadn't had many friends.

"Sure." He said, she grinned,

"Awesome, come on the 16th of Febuary! I live in Ottery St Catchpole, just say 'the Rook' in the floo. Come at," the girl shut her eyes, "2:20" Harry grinned and nodded,

"See you then!" He called as Moody ushered him towards the door,

"Bye!" She called, Harry turned to wave, but couldn't see her anywhere.

* * *

"So who did you meet today?" Asked Moody to Harry, the boy frowned as though trying to remember,

"Hannah Abbot, member of the prominent Abbot family, best friends with Susan Bones, Aunt: Amelia Bones, both families are loyal to Dumbledore should Voldemort arise. Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass, members of Pureblood families, remaining on the fence, neutral. Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Crab and Goyle (not much in the brains, any of them!) all loyal to the Dark Lord. And finally Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, Longbottom lives with his gran, who is firmly on Dumbledore's side, and Luna Lovegood lives with her mother and father, runs the Quibbler, neutral, but easily swayed to our side if neccessary." Harry listed, counting them off on his fingers as he went, Moody nodded,

"Good, now, off to bed, training in the morning." He said, Harry scowled but made no comment as he trooped upstairs.


	3. Damian: Age 7

It happened again. The thing. The thing he wasn't allowed to talk about. The thing with the you know what. The magic thing. Damian sat on the swing, the steady rise and fall helped him think.

"Aunt Petunia?" He'd asked, "Why can I make things move without touching them?" He should have known not to ask. Never ask. Questions are bad, especially when concerning the thing. The woman had stopped what she was doing, turning her thin face to him with a snarl,

"Because you're a freak! And don't ask questions!" She'd snapped. In her anger, she had knocked a plate of the counter top. It began to plummet to the floor. Damian reached up to catch it, but before he'd even touched it, it had stopped, hovering mid air. He had frantically grabbed it, hoping against hope that his aunt hadn't noticed, but nothing was missed by Petunia Dursley,

"Get out! Get out!" She'd shrieked, swiping at him with a saucepan. Damian had yelped and ran from the house. Which is how he found himself in the park. Alone. With a creepy man on a bench staring at him.

It wasn't the man that was creepy, he looked very normal. Tall, with messy dark hair and hazel eyes, button down shirt and ironed trousers. What was creepy, was the way the man had not taken his eyes of Damian since he entered the park. Despite his unwavering stare, the man did not seem threatening, just creepy. The man finally got up from his bench and began walking towards him. Damian stared at him unblinkingly, the man looked at him,

"Hello." He said, Damian felt a tingle of recognition run down his spine

"Hi." He muttered, the man looked around worriedly before leaning down and whispering to Damian,

"I don't have much time. We're being watched. I've been looking for you for 6 years, your brother is still off the map. Just remember Damian," the man's breath tickled Damian's ear as he frantically whispered, "when you're eleven, something is going to happen, and be careful, I don't know when I'll be able to speak to you again, but," the man's breath hitched, "your parents love you very much. Remember that. And remember, the old man is a liar." Damian gazed at the man, confused,

"What? I don't understand!" The man nodded,

"I know, but when the time comes, you will. Blood is thicker then water. When you understand, you'll find me. I would never willingly give you up." Damian was so confused, the man began to walk away, there was a sudden crack, and the man broke into a run. He disappeared into the trees and there was a flash of light and two loud cracks. Damian approached where the man had gone and peered through the bushes. The man was gone.

Damian was alone again.

The high grass almost obscured the boy from view, only his wavy red hair was visible, like an oddly shaped plant. Damian sat, his hands buried in the dry soil,

"Come out," he hissed soothingly, "don't be scared."

"Scared? Me? Ha! Grown men tremble before me!" The snake slid out from it's hiding place, looking as outraged as a snake could look. Damian bit his lip as the snake moved quickly towards him,

"Ok, ok!" He hissed, "I'm sorry..." The snake looked up at him, it's red eyes taking in his small frame.

"Your a speaker." It said, Damian nodded, "Do you have a familiar?" She asked, Damian blinked,

"A what?" He asked. The snake answered impatiently,

"A personal animal that you're close to and own." She hissed,

"No..." Damian responded. The snake bobbed it's head up and down in what Damian assumed was nodding, as it responded,

"Well now you do, My name is Cleo." As the snake was hissing this it slid around his arm tightly, "I'm an Adder." Damian nodded,

"Can I take you home?" He asked.

"Please do, I am tired." Cleo said.

So the boy, and his new familiar made their way home.

* * *

**Hoped you liked, What house do you thing the Potter twins should go to? I can't decide. I don't have any preferences but I want theM jn the same house. Please let me know, please review.**


	4. Harry: Age 7 pt 2

Harry sat on the couch, back straight, legs swinging slightly as he surveyed the old man.

"Now you see m'boy, as you know, you need to do all you can to help Damian when he returns to the wizarding world, and being the oldest in the Potter family, you need to marry a member of another influential family. Ok?" Harry nodded, "Good Harry, you understand that this makes sense, yes?" Harry nodded once more, "So, in order to make things easier for both yourself and your betrothed, you must both take this potion, ok?" Harry frowned,

"What does the potion do?" He asked,

"A mild love potion." Dumbledore explained, "A common thing amongst pureblood families, makes it easier for both you, and your betrothed." Harry smiled slightly,

"So we don't fall in love with someone else, right?" He said, a wry smile twisting his lips, Dumbledore nodded,

"Indeed. Will you take your potion?" He asked, delicately fingering his wand. Harry laughed,

"No need to threaten me Sir, I will take it willingly, but before I do so, may I ask, who am I betrothed to?" Harry's tone was so indifferent that Dumbledore had to suppress a frown,

"A lovely young lady, Daphne Greengrass. She too, will be taking the potion." Harry grinned,

"Aren't all her family suspected death eaters?" He asked, Dumbledore nodded.

"influential suspected death eaters." The old man said. Harry nodded,

"How often will I have to take the potion?" He asked,

"Once a month." Dumbledore responded, "you are too young to fall in love, yet, but as you get older, the strength of the dosage will increase." Harry bit his lip.

"For the greater good." He muttered, reaching for the potion passed to him by Dumbledore. He repeated the four words in his head as he gulped down the sickly sweet liquid. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was embraced in pink fuzzyness. Dumbledore shook his head,

"For the greater good indeed boy, the greater good..." He muttered as he apparated away.

* * *

The first meeting between Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass was largely publicised by the Dailey Prophet.

"Potter betrothed to Greengrass, a union between two noble houses." There was a picture on the front page. Daphne, a small, pretty girl with long curly blonde hair, and Harry, with aristocratic looks and wild Potter hair. The two were striking, dashing through Diagon Ally hand in hand. They were the perfect pure blood children.

Dumbledore placed the paper down on his desk. He had lived through two wars, lost so much. He would do anything to cut short the next battle. Cut short the deaths. But despite this, the feeling of guilt didn't leave as he looked at the picture of the two laughing children and knew, despite the press' depiction of the two, any affection between them was fake. They didn't even know each other.

* * *

Harry had almost forgotten about arranging to meet Luna when the owl came through his bedroom window at one in the afternoon, where Harry was spending his day off training, sleeping.

"Are you still coming today?  
Love, Luna."

Harry faintly remembered arranging to meet her, so he hastily scribbled a response that he was looking forward to seeing her again, before getting dressed. He tugged on muggle clothes, pale beige trousers tucked into thick brown dragon hide boots, a white, button down shirt, tucked into the waistband of his trousers, and a thick jacket. He had had lessons on what to wear and what to say drilled into his head for so long, that he was used to doing all he could to be camera ready. He had to represent his brother, he had to be smooth at all times.

He hastily grabbed a handful of floo powder, calling out to Moody he'd be back later, and threw it into the fire.

"The Rook!" He called, before disappearing in a flash of green flame. He reappeared, glancing at his watch as he did so. Just on time. He stepped out of the flames as they flashed green again, and a girl with fiery red hair stumbled out. Harry caught her as she was about to fall,

"Thanks." She muttered, dusting herself off, "stupid floo, I fall over every time!" Harry laughed and she looked up at him,

"You're the guy from the papers!" She exclaimed, "the one marrying Greengrass!" Harry nodded,

"Indeed, Harry Potter, at your service, and you are?" He asked,

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley." She said, "Are you Damian Potter's brother?" Her eyes glittered with curiosity,

"Yes I am." Harry said, "though not raised with Damian as he needed to receive all possible training for his future." The words were familiar on his tongue. He had repeated the lie so many times it felt true. Damian didn't need training, he needed a childhood. Damian was the saviour, Harry was the protector. He had always known this. The girl nodded,

"I guess. So, are you friends with Luna too?" She asked, Harry nodded,

"She's a bit strange..." He said, the girl's eyes flashed warningly at him, but Harry remained undeterred, "A good kind of strange though." The girl nodded,

"Luna's a brilliant friend." She said. Harry nodded,

"I can tell." He said, and he could.


End file.
